<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just existing by revoleotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784458">just existing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion'>revoleotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alcohol mention, fluff and comfort, fluff prompt: bartender AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that's not the correct way to mix a drink, Hux,” Kylo says and leans closer towards him. Armitage feels a rush of anxiety and can barely keep himself from flinching. He's drunk, the weird kind of drunk where his movements are out of his control and his reflection is a stranger to him.<br/>“Tell me, then,” Armitage demands and almost laughs at how the words roll off his tongue and drop to the floor, scrambled, a mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just existing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested on Instagram, and I had fun getting back into Kylux for a bit. I originally wrote this on Valentines Day, so it's definitely for Fiona.<br/>Hey, love, I hope I never tell you that you look like someone whose favorite color is dark blue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that's not the correct way to mix a drink, Hux,” Kylo says and leans closer towards him. Armitage feels a rush of anxiety and can barely keep himself from flinching. He's drunk, the weird kind of drunk where his movements are out of his control and his reflection is a stranger to him. </p>
<p>“Tell me, then,” Armitage demands and almost laughs at how the words roll off his tongue and drop to the floor, scrambled, a mess. How many times is he supposed to blink during one minute? Now, he's blinking too much. Or is he? </p>
<p>Kylo has said something. Armitage looks up and frowns. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“What what?” </p>
<p>“What did you say?” </p>
<p>Kylo inhales, dramatically. Armitage scans his face, decides that he likes the man's eyes when they're like that. </p>
<p>“I'm not a bartender but you can't mix 95% liquor and 5% blue milk.” </p>
<p>Speaking is suddenly difficult but Armitage still attempts his sentence. It doesn't work. He presses his lips together and takes another sip of his drink. Thankfully, or not, Kylo is able to read Armitage's scattered, vague fragments of thoughts. </p>
<p>“Com'on, you don't drink it for the <em>color</em>,” he says. </p>
<p>Can Force-sensitive people even get drunk? Kylo seems relaxed, not intoxicated. His brain didn't get drowned like Armitage's did. </p>
<p>“I like it,” Armitage says. It's odd how he hears himself inside his head but Kylo hears another voice. Another person. The real him is trapped inside his skull, all the secrets and memories locked away for good. </p>
<p>“I can't make you a good drink, you ready?” Kylo asks, side-eyeing the bottle of liquor. Armitage faintly remembers times of him and Phasma stealing that brand from Brendol's office. They had used more milk back then. </p>
<p>“Don't poison me,” Armitage says. Or did he think it? Kylo smiles anyway. </p>
<p>“Not today. We're celebrating,” he says and grabs the bottle. “Now, no looking.” </p>
<p>Armitage rolls his eyes. It hurts. He does it again. Kylo starts mixing, and Armitage wouldn't even pay attention if he were sober enough. Something inside him doesn't want to have kitchen skills. He wants to betray his blood as much as possible. </p>
<p>When Kylo is done, he pushes a tall glass towards Armitage. The liquid is still a light blue but Kylo has put a straw into it. </p>
<p>“Go ahead.” </p>
<p>“I don't trust this,” Armitage says and contradicts that statement a second later when he tries the drink. </p>
<p>“That's a milkshake,” he says immediately. “That tastes like a milkshake.” </p>
<p>“It's not!” </p>
<p>Armitage wants to trust Kylo. He wants his words to be true, the “I see you”, “I love you”, “You are more than your family”. </p>
<p>“Why does it taste like that, then? Good. It doesn't burn.” </p>
<p>“Because I know how to mix things,” Kylo answers. When he leans closer again, Armitage isn't scared. He reaches for the straw again but Kylo grabs his hand. </p>
<p>“Look at me.” </p>
<p>Armitage does that. The kiss is over too quickly. Then, there's another one. Just lips pressed against each other; Armitage feels his breath tremble against Kylo's face, he feels his whole being being transferred into the other man's brain. It's not just him in this moment. He's not alone inside his head. Kylo's eyes are everywhere; he pulls truths and memories out of their locked prison cells. Armitage exists in those seconds, fully visible. </p>
<p>When they part, the world is trembling too. Swaying. Swirling. </p>
<p>God, he's drunk. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Armitage says. </p>
<p>“What else is new?” Kylo asks. </p>
<p>They kiss again. Armitage can't stop thinking that this is the only time he will ever feel seen. Then, the liquor pushes the thoughts away and leaves him with his actions and kisses. No thinking necessary. Just existing. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>